everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Amatoresx/Live Sandbox
inspired by pages created by airy and spades that serve the same purpose as this one!!! seeing as i constantly have ideas buzzing around my head for my ocs, i might as well get them down in text. obviously this page is subject to a whole lotta changes. anyways, this is where i'll brainstorm stuff for my upcoming ocs that haven't been given pages yet!!! stay tuned for content *winky face* ! �� Unreleased Characters Aleks Drosselmeier TBA Aletheia Veritas TBA Anne-Marie Siegel TBA Astrid Thorsen TBA Étienne Lapointe TBA Eduard Kneller TBA Feliks Nikolaev TBA Gwendolyn Queen *daughter of the white queen (from the looking glass) *currently attending her fourth year at eah. *royal-aligned *perpetually bored of everything. almost nothing seems to amuse her. *has a pretty smile but her smile always has an unnerving fakeness to it. *is very elegant and poised due to being raised to be a proper queen, though she's very stilted in her interactions with others because of it. *will get what she wants, no matter what the method is. *cannot stand her mother when she's teaching kingdom management or princessology, but adores her when she's not teaching. *''super'' excited about becoming the next white queen. *in fact, she has a strong desire for power *is always ''judging the younger students and shit-talking them with her friends, but still acts friendly to a majority of them. *actual kind of a bitch? *hmmm more on her later �� Klaus Kneller *son of the oldest brother and the princess (from the singing bone) *currently attending his fourth year at eah *royal-aligned *wears his crown of being the prince of his kingdom proudly! *wears his crown of being the "king" of ever after high even more proudly! *he's ''very popular among the rest of the fourth-year students. *arrogant asf and is aware of his cockiness, but that's what draws people to him *charismatic; always has the ladies (and gentlemen and other folk) swooning over him. *valiantly accepts his role as the next oldest brother and accepts his fate of committing murder, basking in glory, facing justice for his crimes, and finally death. *also popular cause he's (more or less) a nice dude, though he can be quite elitist about his royal status. *has a silver tongue and can easily manipulate and influence others if necessary *ACTUALLY. he resents his role and detests what his father did in the original tale, and hates that he has to take up that role even more. *''extremely'' afraid of failure, but most importantly is afraid of dying. *actually not as brave and valiant as he and other people make himself out to be. *melancholic due to what his destiny entails and the reputation he has to maintain. *absolutely mortified by the disappearance of everett, who was supposed to be his "youngest brother" he was fated to kill in their destiny. **sort of relieved he didn't have to do it himself tho Mei Xiang Hua *daughter of mulan (from the ballad of hua mulan) *currently attending her fourth year at eah *roybel-aligned *if any of you og wikia members remember the now-deleted mulan oc i had a long ass time ago (named mei-xing hua) you'll be pleasantly surprised to know i've decided to bring her back �� *musical child prodigy from the age of five; can play various instruments, including the lute and guzheng. *highly respects her family's legacy and does want to fulfill her mother's destiny, though she's more interested in developing her musical ability and becoming a polymath in music. *well-mannered and respectful of her teachers and staff at eah. *totally playful and wild when around her friends and fellow classmates. *jams out to all kinds of music, even music genres others deem as "terrible" (like country) *loooooves interacting with the younger students and acts very protective towards a lot of them. *she's always looking for an oppurtunity to impress the younger students. *will ramble on and on about the intricacies and psychology of music, though she'll also just go on about some random band or artist she likes. *besides music, she's a major mathematics nerd. *''somehow'' enjoys doing long and complicated math problems. *always happy to help anyone struggling with math, or any other school-related stuff! *''extremely'' good at sword-fighting and has a radical sword collection back home. *also has extensive knowledge on military tactics (mostly because of her mother). Orelia Ryba TBA Qiuyue Hou TBA Rani Frogge TBA Rheia Gazma TBA Roxane Charming TBA Sanne Lukøje TBA Scylla van Der Zee TBA Tengfei Hou TBA Vered Kollings TBA Category:Subpages Category:Amatoresx